


New Barista, Sandalphon

by aolady



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aolady/pseuds/aolady





	New Barista, Sandalphon

The smell of coffee teased Djeeta's nose when she opened the door to the coffee shop. It was always a nice, energizing smell for her, after all of the hard work she has done in the morning. She smiled to the two waitresses who dashed towards her, with identical bright, childish smiles on their faces.  
"Welcome in-" the first waitress, whose skin was black with golden, long, wavy hair, greeted.  
"-the best coffee shop in the skydom,-" the second waitress, whose hair was jet black, combined with white skin and blue eyes, chimed.  
_"-Primarch Kopitiam!!!"_ they finished their catchphrase by yelling the name of the coffee shop together.  
"It's Djeeta! It's Djeeta!"  
"Welcome back, Djeeta!!"  
"Where are the others?"  
"Oooh, I want to play with the girl in blue again..."  
A deep voice of a woman called the twin waitresses, as if she knew that Djeeta was almost overwhelmed by the questions from them. "How about taking Djeeta here so she can order her coffee, Halluel, Malluel?"  
"Michael is right!" Halluel, the blonde, reminded her twin. She and Malluel then guided Djeeta to the cashier, before they took the orders of other skyfarers who sat on other seat.  
"One vanilla latte, please!" said Djeeta.  
"Planning to grind all night, Djeeta?" Michael asked, "that would be 2000 rupies."  
"Yes, I want to craft my Xeno Axe tonight so I need to gather the materials." Djeeta was taking her money to pay her coffee when a barista walked to the counter.  
"One vanilla latte for Djeeta, Sandalphon." Michael relied the order to that dark brown haired young man. His response was just a nod with grumpy face.  
"Who is that?" asked Djeeta.  
"He just started his part-time work today." Michael answered, "his name is Sandalphon, our new barista."

That time, the door to the kitchen opened and another woman walked with flawless gesture. To perfect her look, she was holding a tray full of freshly baked chocolate brownies. As she walked, she earned the gaze from every single skydweller inside the coffee shop. And when she smiled, it was as if the temperature of the coffee shop suddenly became warmer.  
That smile's owner was a pink-haired woman, dressed in maid-style dress and white apron. And the lucky skydweller who earned that heavenly smile was Djeeta.  
"We just baked these chocolate lava brownies! Do you want one, Djeeta?" the tone of her voice was as gentle as the warm water you would have after a long, tiring grind for weapons to upgrade Sierokarte's shop.  
"Oh, yes, I would love to!" Djeeta nodded with a bright smile on her face.  
"Then that would be 2800 rupies." Michael added the brownies to the receipt. Djeeta then paid the order and sat on the chair near the window. Some time later, the gentle voice of the patissiere reached her ears again.  
"Where are Gran, Lyria, and Vyrn?" asked her as she brought Djeeta's latte and brownies.  
"They are busy with Xeno Ifrit at the moment." Djeeta answered. "But Gran said he will be here later at night. Lyria and Vyrn will be with him."  
"I see. Then I'll make sure to bake Vyrn's favorite apple pie!" answered the woman.  
"Ah right, Miss Gabriel..." Djeeta took a quick glance to Sandalphon, who was struggling with the coffee grinder. Gabriel the patissiere followed Djeeta's gaze and smiled.  
"He used to be our regular customer just like you. Last week, he suddenly asked Luc- the owner to take him as a part-timer. He may be new here, but the coffee he brewed is delicious." Gabriel explained, then she smiled as she gestured that she needed to go back to the kitchen. Djeeta nodded and thanked Gabriel before the pink-haired woman walked back to the kitchen. Djeeta then sipped her latte and her eyes sparkled. Gabriel was right. The coffee latte, although not as magnificent as Lucifer's coffee (Lucifer is the owner of the coffee shop), was delicious. To be honest, the coffee latte was the second best coffee latte she ever tried. The first was, of course, the latte Lucifer made.  
"Sandalphon, eh..." Djeeta whispered as she looked at Sandalphon, who was painting a customer's cappucino. "He is really good at making coffee. I wonder why he became this shop's regular if he can brew such delicious coffee?"


End file.
